Wolf Link's Ruff Day
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Thanks to a little accident on Midna's part, Link is stuck in his wolf form until sundown. To make matters worse, Illia has fallen in love with the adorable grey wolf. What is Link going to do? And can he survive the day without letting Illia discover his secret?


Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000029648 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000029632

**Zelda Oneshot**

**Wolf Link's Ruff Day**

**Humor**

**Wolf Link/Illia**

**Thanks to a little accident on Midna's part, Link is stuck in his wolf form until sundown. To make matters worse, Illia has fallen in love with the adorable grey wolf. What is Link going to do? And how can he survive the day without letting Illia discover his secret?**

**(Don't own. Don't wanna own.)**

Wolf Link's Ruff Day

Link was having a bad day. One moment, he was at his house, enjoying his day off in the best way he could think of.

Sleeping the day away.

Then Midna just had to wake him up in the middle of the afternoon and said she wanted to try something.

He should have known that what Midna wanted to do was going to end with trouble. And a lot of it.

She used the cursed stone that Zant had embedded in Link's forehead once before and turned him into a wolf. Then she jumped on his back as hard as she could. "Okay, Link, let's go," she said. "To the fields."

Link could only do as she said, seeing as how she had the rock that could change him back.

Then came the trouble.

Midna broke the stone.

Don't ask how she did it, but she did. She broke the stone into three different pieces and all the magic within it seeped out. Link could only stare at the broken stone in absolute horror. He grunted, basically saying, "Now what? I can't go home looking like this."

"Don't panic," Midna said. "I'll just go back to the Twilight Realm and get the stone repaired."

Link huffed. "How long will that take?" is what he had asked.

Midna placed her fingers on her chin. "Even moving as fast as I can, it'll probably take until sundown today."

Now Link was growling. Midna didn't even want to begin to translate that. "I'll be back, I promise," she said. "Just try to blend in until I do."

Then she teleported away.

And Link was left in the greatest trouble of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a good thing he was used to walking on all fours. Otherwise, it might have taken him a while to get back home. "**I should have taken my sword with me when she called,**" he thought, a growl seeping through his fangs. "**Then I wouldn't HAVE to wait for her.**"

Then he stopped growling and turned to the side. Beside him was the spring. Suddenly, he realized how thirsty he was. Surely a single drink wouldn't hurt him. If anything, it would help him blend in.

He walked over to the spring and started lapping up the water. (Just like a cat.)

He should have known that even just a little water would get him into some kind of trouble. And he should have remembered that Illia had volunteered to wash Epona on that particular day.

He only remembered when he heard Epona's neigh. Then it all came back to him.

**"****Oh, great!**" he thought, his head shooting upwards when he heard Illia's gentle hum. "**If she sees me, I'm gonna get in trouble!**" Then he attempted to hide.

Key word is 'attempted.'

"Okay, Epona," Illia said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Then she nearly screamed. 'Course, who could blame her? She saw a black and grey wolf stuck in the bushes near the spring. It was a bad idea to hope the greenery would actually work. "Oh, dear," Illia cried, running over to the pinned down creature and gently pulled him out of the ensnaring bushes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Link shook his head clean of the leaves that got stuck in his fur. "**Uh, oh,**" went Link. "**She found me.**"

Illia then just stared at him, her eyes turning into saucers in under a minute.

The bright blue eyes.

The earring.

The gaze.

"Why you're," she began.

Link looked at her in absolute terror. Had she figured him out?

Apparently not. She hugged his neck. "So cute!" she finished.

Link was flabbergasted. "**What?**"

"You're the most beautiful animal I've ever seen in my life," Illia said. "Other than Epona, of course." She then got up. "You must be really hungry, little guy. I'll get you some food after I finish taking care of Epona."

Link couldn't stop looking at Illia. He knew she was amazing and that she loved animals, but this was ridiculous! Could she really be that big of a dunce?!

Naturally, he couldn't ask such a question for several reasons. The first being he was a wolf. (Naturally.) The second was the last time he had so much as thought of saying such a thing to Illia, she let him have it! Then she ignored him for a week. (Bad time to mention her bad hair days.)

So he didn't even grunt. He just watched as she finished washing Epona in the water of the spring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maybe he gave Illia a little too much credit when he thought she was a total dunce. After she finished washing Epona, she grabbed some vines and gently wrapped them around his neck. She did the same thing with his mouth to prevent him from snapping at anybody. "**She's smarter than I give her credit for**," Link thought. He would be sure to apologize to her after Midna changed him back.

"Okay, Wolfie," she said.

"**Wolfie?**" Link thought.

She tied the vines to a post near her house. "Just wait here while I get you some food," Illia said. Then she walked away.

"**This is going to be a long day,**" Link couldn't help but think.

Suddenly, he heard a boy scream like a girl. He jerked his head around and found the Mayor looking at him with total fear in his eyes. "What's that BEAST doing here?!" he asked.

That's right. They saw him when he first transformed. Great.

Thank goodness Illia returned when she did. "Father?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"Who brought this beast into the village?" he asked, still in his place on the ground.

"I did, Father," Illia said. "He was hungry. Why?"

"Why?" her father repeated. "This beast terrorized the village after all of you were kidnapped. He stole the items we had prepared to give to the kingdom of Hyrule."

It goes without saying that Illia wasn't entirely convinced.

She bent down to face Link. "Did you really do that?" she asked.

Link whined. It was the best he could do to admit to his guilt with a hand made muzzle on his face.

Illia's face grew more serious. "Did you have a reason?" she asked.

To answer, he wagged his tail. Hopefully, she would get the message. (Sword equals tail. He's wagging it. "Yes, I had a reason. A darn good one too.")

Illia then smiled. "He's okay," she said.

"What?" the Mayor asked.

"If he did take them, he had his reasons," Illia said. "Besides, I'm sure he'll return them when he gets the chance."

"How can you be so sure?" the Mayor asked.

Illia looked at Link again. "Because he reminds me of Link," she said happily.

Link wasn't sure he should have been impressed or freaked. He reminded her of himself. Hehe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was nearing the end of it's day when Illia gave him his own job.

Herding the goats.

"**How did I go from monster to sheep dog?**" Link wondered.

"Alright," Fado said. "Let's get you started." He was about to say something, but then he looked over to Illia. "Illia, have you named him yet?"

"Mmhm," went Illia with a nod. "Linky."

Now Link was just slightly annoyed. 'Linky?' Seriously? Well, she never **was** very good at naming things. He could still remember the time when she named one of her rag-dolls "Miss Clothface." (She never lets him talk about that in public.)

"Alright then," Fado said. "Let's get to work, Linky."

Link got into position. As soon as Fado slapped his thigh, Link took it as the signal and leapt forward, barking at all the goats and forcing them to move. Illia watched his moves with great curiosity. Ever couple of seconds, she'd think she saw Link jumping in front of the goats and forcing them in a different direction. However, she'd shake her head as quickly as she thought that. "**Don't be ridiculous, Illia,**" she thought. "**There's no way Link is that pup. Right?**"

Link proceeded to jump in front of one of the goats, something he was famous for doing when he was young.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was starting to go down as Link and Illia sat in the middle of the bridge in the village. "You know, Linky," Illia said, "you remind me of somebody."

Link, or rather, Linky, (He's gonna hate me in the morning.) looked up to Illia. "I wonder," she continued, staring down at Link. "Did you...?"

Link gulped.

"...watch Link when he was young?"

Link then fell into the water.

"Oh, Linky!" Illia cried. "Are you okay? Did you lose your balance?"

Link then crawled out of the water and shook himself off. "**Illia,**" Link thought.

He didn't know how much longer he had before she figured him out.

Then came the Empress of Trouble. And I mean that literally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Link!" Midna cried, flying over to him with the stone in hand. "I got it fixed! You ready to change ba- AAH!"

Link then jumped into the air and grabbed her by the mask. Then he ran away from Illia as fast as he could.

"What was that?" Illia wondered. Then she stood up and followed Link into the forest. "Linky?" she called. "Linky?"

"Illia?" Link asked, forcing himself out of the bushes. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, Link," Illia said.

He was standing before her. His blonde hair, his blue eyes, his green outfit that he'd returned home with. Everything was normal. Silly her. There's no way Link was a wolf. That's just ridiculous.

"Illia?" Link asked. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Illia said. "I'm fine." She looked around. "Hey, have you seen Linky anywhere?"

"Linky?"

"Yeah," Illia said. "A grey and black wolf with pretty blue eyes. Have you seen him?"

Link rubbed his head. "Yeah," he said. "He ran away. I think he found his master or something."

"**Good to see you know your place,**" Midna grumbled.

"**Keep it quiet, Midna,"** Link whispered.

"Link, what's the matter?" Illia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Link said. "Just...an annoying bird."

"**HEY!**" Midna snapped.

He was so glad Midna's idea of a scream was low. "One more thing, Link?" Illia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are your clothes wet?"

Illia pointed to the wrinkled green outfit he was wearing. "Oh, these?" Link asked.

Illia nodded. "You didn't happen to...?" she began.

"**Yeah?**" Link thought worriedly.

"...fall into the spring again?" Illia finished.

Link could only laugh. His secret was safe. "Yeah, pretty much," he said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that little incident with Illia, Link made himself a promise.

Never again was he going to escort Midna to butterfly hunting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**D.T.B: Okay. My first Legend of Zelda fanfic. Credit goes to my brother, who really wanted it to happen. And maybe Illia for being an amnesiac for a short period. I might have overdone the whole 'Illia's silly' thing, but where would be the humor if Illia caught on too quick?**


End file.
